What if?
by Mrs.Cullen0118
Summary: What if when Bella came to Forks, she was pregnant? How would it affect her life in Forks. What if her blood didn't call to Edward? What if Bella and Edward were together sooner? This is what happends when Bella comes to Forks but she is pregnant. Review!
1. Chapter 1: Coming home

What If?

What if when Bella came to Forks, she was pregnant? And Edward didn't care? What if Rosalie never hated Bella? Well this is what would happen :)

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction so please try to be nice. Enjoy read & Review!

Chapter one: Coming home

The plane ride there I only thought about what it would be like there. What would people say? Would anyone like me? I looked down at my 7 month pregnant tummy. I rubbed it thinking of everything that would happen in Forks. My mom said I could stay, but I knew that she didn't want me to. She had a life with Phil, and she wanted to travel with him. Anyways this would be good, nobody knew about my life back home. Going to live with my dad was the best thing I could possibly do right now.

In about ten minutes the plane would be landing. I knew I could be happy here, with my daughter and Charlie. And I had too at least pretend to be happy, my dad deserved that. He was letting me come live with him, his 17 year old daughter who was pregnant. He even traded rooms with me because his was bigger. The house was only two rooms, so the baby would be sleeping in my room but she would have a crib that my dad bought for her.

" Now landing in Port Angeles. " the piolit said. When we were able to get off I took a deep breath, and went to see my dad. When he saw me his eyes went wide, he had not seen me being pregnant. Quickly, he put his eyes on my face and smiled. I gave him a hug, it was awkward because of my tummy. We went to get my bags after, except he wouldnt let me carry any; he said I shouldn't be carrying heavy things. I only had two suit-cases and three carry bags; most were filled with baby stuff.

We got out to his cruiser, and started home. The car ride was awkward, but when weren't things with my dad awkward. Charlie and myself didn't talk much, and didn't talk about feelings. Then since the silence was annoying I started a conversation.

" Hey, did you know that the baby is a girl?" I asked him. I saw the smile on his face before he replied.

" No. Do you know what your naming her?" he asked actually sounding interested.

"Well," I began " I was thinking Nikkolette Rose Swan or even Nikkolette Grace Swan. I will know when I see her though!"

" I like it, and your using Swan for the last name? What about Ronalds last name?" He brought up her father.

" Dad, his name is Ryan and he said he didn't want anything to do with her, so I am respecting his wishes." I said only angry.

For the rest of the ride we didn't speak, whenever Ryan was brought up I got angry. I don't regret having this baby, no. But he put me through hell, after I told him I was pregnant he exploded on me. Saying " I dont want anything to do with that thing, dont tell people I got you knocked up. Just dont talk to me." And that was the last time I talked to that guy. Even at school he would just glare at me, and with the other students make fun of me because I was pregnant.

We arrived at my new home, in the driveway was a 2001 honda civic. I looked at my dad confused, last time I was here he only had the police cruiser.

" I know your going to need to get around with the baby so, I bought this car for you from an old friend. It will be safe for the baby and drives good." my dad said

" Oh my god, thank you so much!" I said leaning over to "hug" him. Truth was i had money saved up; enough for a when I didnt know dad bought me a car, I planned on buying myself one, I didnt know where I would ge the rest of the money I would need for the baby, but now I had it. I could buy my daughter everything she deserved, except a father. She deserved one, a guy who wants her, and will care for her as much as i do, and when she is born will.

Charlie took my things up to my new room. It was yellow, and my bed was against the wall making enough room for a crib and a desk. Above the desk was a cork board with drawings and letters; I would replace those with pictures including my ultrasound pictures. The last ultra sound I had was like three weeks before I left, so that was 29 weeks, and im 32 so I would need to go soon. I pulled out sticky-notes and wrote ; Ultra-sound call hospital, or visit. After I unpacked my bags which was mainly baby things, I went down to my new car! Charlie was outside checking it over, making sure I would be safe

" You wanna take it for a ride Bells?" Charlie asked.

I nodded yes, and he threw me the keys and told me to be home by 8, it was 6:50. Before leaving I decided on grab my money, maybe get some baby things or groceries. I got in my car and drove off, there wasnt much here, but I decided to drive by my new school, then I noticed my gas was about to run out so I went to the nearest gas station. As I was pumping the gas, a girl came up to me probably 5'7 brown hair.

" Hi, I know you don't know me but I'm Jessica Stanley, I go to Forks high school. We have some classes together tomorrow!" She said

" Oh, Im Bella Swan. Nice to meet you, and at least I will know someone tomorrow?" we both laughed. She clearly didnt notice my belly until she actually looked at me. Her eyes became wide so I said " Yeah, I am pregnant, it's kinda why I moved."

" Oh, it's fine. I dont care, so do you know what your having? How far are you? Sorry, I talk a lot!" Jessica said

" Well im 32 weeks, and yeah its a girl. I'm naming her Nikkolette." I said

She smiled at me and said " Awh thats so cute, well I will see you tomorrow, nice meeting you! BYE!"

I got into my car and drove to the hospital, might as well. I parked my car into visitor, and got out. When I got to the receptionist desk and asked " Hi, can I book an apointment now?" she looked at me confused

" Have you been to this hospital before?" She asked.

"oh im sorry" I said " No, I just moved here. I need an ultra sound soon, im 32 weeks, so can I book an appointment."

" Oh, yes dear, the doctor we have is ? Is that okay?" She asked me, I nodded. " Im just going to need your information."

" Well my name is Isabella Swan, im 17, my birthday is September 13th, 1987" I said, then she asked me some other things. My appointment was set for this Friday, with here.

I walked out of the hospital at 7:45 and decided to head back to home, I had a long day ahead of me. I got home exactly at 8:00, Charlie ordered pizza so I had a slice and said good night and went to my room, to get ready for bed. I had a routine every night before bed. I had to brush my teeth, wash my face, put my hair up, take my viatamins, and then I would rub cocoa butter on my belly ( I heard it gets rid of stretch marks.)

After I did my routine I went to my room, and started into my babies crib. I could just imagine her sleeping in there, I hope this was comfortable and could keep her asleep. It was only 8;54, and i wasn't ready to sleep so I went through my daughter's clothes. I decided while I had a chance, that I would pack my hospital bag, I even picked her coming home outfit. I didn't have everything for her to come home, and be happy. I still needed a lot of things, but I had 8 weeks to get ready. At least I had 9 months to get use to the idea of having a baby.

When I was in Arizona, and hadn't even thought of moving to Forks, I considered adoption. I was set on it until I found out it was a girl, and Im sure if it was a boy I woud've decided to keep it. I think I decided when I found out the sex because, it became so much more real. My mom wanted me to go with adoption, because she said I would be able to have fun and go out with friends. I didnt really have friends back in Arizona, I had people I talked to, but I never called them friends. She thinks that a baby will prevent me from graduating. I dont think it will, im smart and if I cant I can take my G.E.D.

Everyone tells me I should put the baby up for adoption also because I will be a single parent. Everyone today has a problem with single parents, my mom was and I turned out... okay? I'm sure one day Ryan will want to help with Nikkolette, but I understand why he is mad. He is a teenage guy, he is popular, and he is on the football team a baby would only ruin all that for him. And for me it's ruining nothing.

After thinking about everything, I decided I needed to go to sleep. I needed to be at the school at 8:30 so I was getting up at 7:00. It was 10:20 and I know I will be waking up all through the night so I should sleep now. I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow, maybe my soul mate will be here? Ha, yeah right. Wishful thinking..


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Forks High School!

What IF?

Authors note:/ PLEASE review!

And b.t.w I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER! I do not own Twilight, and never will...BUT I do own an IPhone 4!

I woke up at seven, and Charlie was gone. As soon as I got up, I took a shower, did my hair, and rubbed cocca butter on my tummy. After deciding my out-fit was good enough, I was wearing a long sleeve shirt which was blue and white, jeans, and for shoes black ballet flats, for a coat i have a navy blue button up. I went down and ate some eggs ( I was never an egg person before I was pregnant, but now I couldnt get enough of them!)

By the time I was done eating it was time for me to go! I hopped in my new car, and drove of to school. When I arrived I wasnt in the only one in the parking lot, thank god. I knew I needed to get my papers, and my classes so I got out of my car. As soon I got out, all eyes were on me and nobody let their eyes go else where. I began walking, trying to forget about it. I walked into the building, and walked into the office.

In the office were posters telling students to join clubs, and reminders about prom and yearbooks. A little lady gray-haired sat in the desk, a name tag in front of her said "." I walked forword,and as I did she looked up. Like anybody else her eyes went wide at my stomach, but quickly went to my face and she smiled.

"Why hello dear, I dont believe I know you?" She said

"Oh, im Bella Swan. Or Isabella Swan." I said awkwardly.

Her face immedialty was shocked " Oh. Your father is Chief Swan." I nodded " Well, here you go honey. I am here if you need to talk, by the way." She said probably referring to my pregnancy.

I went to my locker which was #279, and i tapped my classes and where they were onto the inside of my locker. I didn't want to look like an idiot carrying a map around all day. After putting away my things I glanced at the map, and everything and headed off to home-room. Going down the halls I was stared at even more, and everyone was whispering, just like back home. As I walked a boy, a geeky boy came up to me and said

" Hey, your Isabella Swan. Welcome to Forks! Im Eric Yorkie!"

" Call me Bella. " I said knowing he was probably only trying to get information from me.

He laughed and said " Well Bella, if you need anything you know where to find me, and I mean anything." and he winked and walked of.

I laughed the rest of the way at Eric's attempt at flirting. I finally arrived at my homeroom, the teacher was biology, and his name was . When I walked into the class the teacher was talking to the class about me. When I walked in he said

"Class, she is pregnant, be nice, no rude comments. I understand it seems skankishhhh," and stopped in mid sentence when he saw me " Class this is Isabella Swan!"

" I prefer Bella." I said rudely, he hadn't earned my respect.

I went and sat down at the desk in the back where only one person sat, and she was silently drawing. The rest of the students looked backed and starting talking spreading rumors. I heard one girl say " I heard the father is her step-brother!" When I heard that I laughed so hard, I didnt even have a step-brother! The girl started laughing to, I looked over to her. She was absolutly beautiful, one of the most gorgeous girls I had ever seen. She was pale, and skinny she had blonde hair and golden eyes which weren't contacts.

" The rumors people start here are hilarious!" She said " By the way my name is Rosalie Hale. And I wont start any rumors, I dont find it skankish that you are pregnant, I myself would love to be pregnant."

I smiled, this was the only person who had been so accepting about myself being pregnant " Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me. And I guess you already know who I am."

" Everyone knows who you are, BUT we dont know who your baby is?" she said and laughed " Is it a boy or a girl? What are you naming it?"

I rubbed my belly and said " Girl, Nikkolette Grace Swan." I saw Rosalie's face light up.

" That is adorable, I can't wait to see what she looks like. I can guarantee you she will be adorable." Rosalie said with a smile upon her face.

"Thank you!" I said smiling, at least my day was off to a good start.

The bell rang letting us know it was time for our next class. On my way out Rosalie stopped me and said " Hey at lunch do you want to sit with my family?" I nodded my filled with joy for this kind girl who didn't care that I was 17 and pregnant, and that I was new. I nodded my head and smiled as I waved good-bye. My next class was English, and then I only had one more clas until lunch!

I arrived at english late because I had to throw-up, and the teacher yelled at me. " Ms. Swan, it's your first day and your already late!" she said " I see that your pregnant but to me that is NOT an excuse, please dont let it happen again. Go sit next to !" She pointed to a seat next to a girl with dark brown curly hair, and blue eyes she was smiling when I looked at her, but the smile wasn't the smile Rosalie gave me, she probably wanted to get some information about me.

" Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley! And your Isabella Swan!" She said shaking my hand

" Please call me Bella," I said

" Oh of course, so Bella I hear your having a girl? Is it true? What are you naming her?" Geez, this girl can talk!

I laughed and said " Yeah, Her name will be Nikkolette Grace Swan."

After that she didn't say a word to me only glancing every few minutes. She was probably thinking of rumors to spread about me, truthfully I didnt care. The teacher already hated me and didn't call on me at all, even though I raised my hand for almost every question. I swear the woman had something against pregnant girls, who weren't married. Once that class was over I was the first girl out, I didn't want to be in there any longer than I had to be.

Trig went by fast, I also had that with Jessica. She didn't sit with me this time, but with another girl I, who's name I recall was Lauren. They both kept looking over at me and laughing or saying something dumb. I sat by a boy named Mike Newton, he had babish cheeks and blonde hair and blue eyes. He noticed I was pregnant and still tried to flirt, apprently the boys here were really desperate because no guy I know would want a pregnant girlfriend; or one with a baby.

Finally, I walked out of that class and it was time for lunch. Not only was I excited to see Rosalie and meet her family, but I was starving! Having a baby in you takes a lot out of you, and you become a whole different person. Before I was pregnant I barley ate, and I was shy and nice to everyone, now I always was hungry ate whenever possible, and when someone said something to me that pissed me off I said something rude.

I walked into the cafeteria and looked around until I spotted Rosalie sitting down with four other beautiful people, which I assumed were her siblings. I hurried and got my food to go meet Rosalie's family.

** Sorry for the long update :/ My computer is acting up and wouldn't let me finish this chapter! I will try to update like maybe every Tuesday and Saturday! Review PLEASE! Thank you :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Rosalie's family

Chapter three; Meeting Rosalie's family

**So again I do NOT own twilight, only the wonderful Steph Meyer :D I do own a Edward pillow case though! Please read and review! I lied about updates, I'm just going to update whenever :P haha**

I quickly got a salad and some fruit even though I knew I wanted more to eat, for the babies sake I ate really healthy! I looked over at Rosalie to make sure she still wanted me to sit with her and her family, she gave me a smile which I assumed it was still okay.

When I walked over everyone in the cafeteria stared at me. I heard people say " She's sitting with the Cullens?" I ignored them as Rose said

" Hey guys this is Bella, she's the new girl. Bella this is my family!"

" Hi." I said waving

She started introducing them starting with the guy next to her who was buff, and he had black curly hair " This is Emmett, my boyfriend. And just to let you know none of us are really related. We are all adopted." I laughed and sighed with a relief. Then she pointed to the short girl, who reminded me of a pixie with her black short spikey hair " And that's Alice!"

" Hi Bella! It's so nice to meet you! We are going to be great friends!" Alice said

Rosalie continued with her introductions " That's Jasper, Alice's boyfriend" Rosalie said pointing to a guy with blonde curly hair, he waved. Then was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. He had bronze hair that was messy, but gorgeous, and he like the others was pale and had gold eyes. " And this is Edward, he is single." Rose said laughing.

I sat down in the middle of Rosalie and Edward. Alice started making conversation with me.

" So Bella. " she said " What are you naming the baby? Is it a girl or boy?"

I smiled and said " Girl, I'm naming her Nikkolette Grace Swan, and in Nikkolette there will be two k's"

Everyone laughed and agreed they liked the name. We talked about them, and their parents and Esme Cullen. Alice asked me if I had anything for the baby, and I did but she insisted on throwing me a baby shower. She got all excited and was explaining to me everything, she talked really fast when she was excited. I was laughing at her while so was everyone else.

" Don't worry this is normal for her!" Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked up into his eyes which were so close to my face. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful face. Without thinking I opened my big mouth and said

"Your really beautiful."

He smiled at me and said " Your beautiful as well."

And all went silent. We stared at each other for who knows how long until the bell rang telling us it was time for our next class. I took my tray up, and so did Edward. I noticed he didn't eat any of his food, but I didn't say anything.

" What class do you have now?" Edward asked me

" uhh, I believe I have biology. You?" I asked

He smiled at me and said " Same here, and I'm the only person without a lab partner. I have a feeling you will be sitting with me."

I began to blush as we walked to biology together. All the girls were staring at me with jealousy written on their faces. I felt like for the first time in seven months that I was a normal girl, who wasn't 17 and pregnant, I felt like maybe I could have a normal relationship, and maybe go to college and get married then have kids. All that stopped when the baby started to kick.

I stopped in the hallway to feel her kicking, it was just so magical. Edward noticed I stopped and had an alarmed look on his face.

"Bella are you okay? Is it the baby?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. The baby is just kicking." I said and he smiled so I asked him " Do you want to feel?"

He didn't say anything so I grabbed his cold hand and put it to the spot where the baby was kicking. He looked at my tummy and said " Wow, its so amazing." I agreed as we walked into biology together.

To our luck I was seated next to Edward. We didn't talk, but every few minutes he would look at me and smile. I would blush and turn away, and that continued for the rest of class.

After class was over me and Edward went to our lockers, our eyes never leaving the others. I think I really liked him, and by some weird chance I think he liked me to. Everyone was staring again, but I had a feeling as long as I was here they would be staring.

As I put my things away I noticed I had gym next. At least I didn't have to participate, I would probably have to get a doctors note saying why even though it was quite obvious why. When I closed my locker Jessica was standing there glaring.

" So Edward Cullen huh?" she asked

" Uhh yeah?" I said confused on by what she meant.

" Be careful, he is a player and will do anything to get some, and since your pregnant it shows you do things." she said only making tears come out of my eyes.

I really thought maybe it would be different. But no, I mean who wants to be with a pregnant girl, when it's not even your baby. And I was probably an easier target because he couldn't get me pregnant since I already was,

I went into gym and sat on the bleachers while the class played volley ball. Once they were done the coach told me I just needed a note to pass the class.

I walked out of my first day of Forks High School, my life here was already a living hell. I had three more months, and then senior year, great!

**SO, I had to do it. I love Bella and Edward's love, 3 and don't worry they will be together, and the Jessica thing, well you know how jealous she gets…. AND Edward is definitely not a player. Review, leave me tips on what you think should happen! Read my other story, it should be goood XD**


	4. Chapter 4: apologies

What if?

**So remember Edward and the Cullens are vampires, Bella will figure it out soon. And we all know Jessica and how jealous she gets even if she acts like Bella's friend. BUT Edward and Bella will be together!\**

Chapter 4 : Apologies

I walked to my locker and there Edward was standing there smiling at me. I ignored him as I opened my locker and put my things in it and slammed it.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked me

" Actually Edward, I'm not." I said " I thought you liked me and that made me happy because I liked you to, but I know how you are Jessica told me. Go find some other easy girl," I was pissed.

"Bella? Your going to believe Jessica?" he said laughing " I have never been with any girl he, not even as a girl friend. You're the first girl I actually like her. Just please, forgive me. I'm sorry she lied to you and hurt you like that."

I couldn't help but not believe him seeing it in his beautiful eyes " Okay I believe you." I told him. Then I grabbed his hand, it was cold but I didn't mind.

We walked hand in hand down the hall-ways of Forks High School. I got a glare from Jessica. I would have to say something to her tomorrow. Ever since I became pregnant I wasn't afraid to speak my mind. Before I was shy and afraid to be rude and speak my mind.

Edward walked me to my car, and kissed me on the cheek and said " I'll see you tomorrow Bella." And I blushed, touching the cheek his cold lips kissed my cheek. I think I really liked him, maybe I even loved him. Even though it was only on the cheek, I felt sparks not something I felt when I kissed Nikkolette's father.

When I got home Charlie was home, he asked me about my first day and I didn't want to say anything about me and Edward so I just said they were the only people I talked to today.

" The Cullen's are really good people, their father is the doctor at the hospital, best doctor we have ever had here. We are lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town, I'm sure he could make much better money somewhere else, but I'm glad we have him here." Charlie explained to me, wow I think he really likes them.

I excused myself to go do my homework in my room. I finished at 4 thirty and decided to call my mom.

" Bella! Sweetie I miss you? How's my granddaughter?" she asked

" Hi mom, miss you to! She's good, kicking more lately!" I told her

We talked for a half hour before I realized I needed to get started on dinner. I decided to make Sheppard's pie. Charlie enjoyed my cooking, unlike my mothers. She experimented cooking many things, things that didn't look edible.

After dinner was done I went to my room and looked at the babies things. I couldn't wait for my appointment on Friday. I want my daughter to be okay, I couldn't stand if anything were to happen to her. After looking through her things I went and did my nightly routine.

I hopped into bed and before falling asleep I thought of Edward and the Cullen's. That night I dreamed of them and my daughter, as if we were all a big family. Nikkolette was about 13 and was talking to Edward she was calling him "Dad" and then Nikkolette was probably 18 and Alice and Rosalie were helping her get ready for prom?

I woke up at 3 in the morning, I looked into the corner of my room and I swear I saw Edward. When I reached over to turn on my lamp ( which took a while because my belly got in the way!) Once it was on he wasn't there. I actually was kinda hoping he would be there.

I woke up for school and got ready. I decided to wear something a little nicer today, for Edward of course. I wore a blue blouse, and some nice pregnancy jeans. I even wore some earrings, I wanted to look nice, well as nice as a pregnant girl could look.

I got into my truck and drove of to school. As soon as I was there the whole Cullen/Hale clan was over at my truck talking to me. We talked about the baby, and Alice brought up the baby shower, she asked me what kind of things I had and what I needed.

When Jessica pulled in I decided now was the best time to say something. So I excused myself from the Cullen's and went over to her.

"Oh hey Bella. Listen about yesterday.." she said

"No Jessica you listen." I told her " You really don't have an excuse to lie to me and tell me things about other people just because your jealous that Edward likes me and not you. So next time you have a rumor, go tell someone else."

Then I walked back to the Cullens.

"Wow Bella didn't know you had it in you." Emmett said

" Good Job Bella!" Edward said putting his arm around me.

We walked into the building talking until we had to go our separate ways. Rosalie and myself had one class together which was in the morning. As we walked together, we got so many glares. I only noticed two people not staring, they were just smiling.

" Hi Rosalie." the girl said, sort of shy

" Hi Angela." She said shocked

" Hi Bella, sorry we didn't meet sooner. I really hope we can be good friends. Oh and by the way, my names Angela Webber, and this is my boyfriend Ben!" Angela said to me.

She was nice, and she was really pretty. She had glasses, and dark brown, almost black hair. She also had a kind smile, not once letting her eyes go to my tummy. I had a feeling we would be good friends, or I hoped we could.

" She is really nice," I said to Rose

" Yeah. She is nothing like Jessica, or Lauren." she said with disgust.

During homeroom, Rosalie and I just talked about the baby. I really felt like I knew her and her family so well, like I could be my self. I didn't have many friends back home, except Ryan and Jackie. I was thinking maybe, just maybe Forks wasn't so bad. '

**REVIEW :D and I might be nice and post another chapter tonight.. Depends how tired I am… considering I had a sleepover and didn't fall asleep until 5:30 in the MORNING, and then my friends thought it would be funny to wake me up at 10.. Haha :D**


	5. Chapter 5: appoinmtents

What if?

**A/n: So I need at least 15 reviews before I update, sorry! Anyways I am not the owner of twilight D: but I do own Nikkolette, kinda? However I do own a ipod dock that's broken!**

Chapter 5: appointments and theories.

The rest of the week went by fast, and nothing special happened. Me and Edward became really close. I hoped once the baby came he still wouldn't leave. We talked about it one day at lunch.

" So none of you are uncomfortable with me being pregnant?" I asked them

They all shook their heads no so I asked " Will that change when I actually have Nikkolette?"

" I can't wait until she is born!" Alice and Rose said

" I'll make her a little prankster!" said Emmett, we all laughed.

" Bella, it doesn't matter that your going to be a mother at 17. You will be amazing at it, I actually want to come to an appointment with you, if your okay with it?" Edward said.

So we both agreed that he would come with me to my app, on Friday. He said he would ask his father ( my doctor) if it would be alright if he was in the room while I am having an ultrasound. His father said if I wanted him in there, and I did.

We may be going fast, but I really think we are meant for each other. I know that is what every teenage girl in love says, but I just have this feeling. I never had it with Ryan, I mean I liked him but I never loved him.

Edward would be picking me up in a few minutes to be taking me to the appointment. He said he was actually really excited to go with me. He wanted to hear her little heart-beat, and he was super excited to see her on the screen. I would be giving him some pictures, I already had one from each ultra sound I had.

I was really making sure that I saved everything from this pregnancy. I have been making a scrap book, a baby book thing. I started it when I got home from my first appointment. I wrote down everything I learned during that visit, the best one was when I found out she would be a girl.

He arrived with his silver Volvo. I got in and he smiled at me, he looked at me before turning on the radio. It was _Debussy; Clair de lune._

" I love this!" I said to him

" Really? Classical is my favorite!" he said

We really had so much in common. We played 20 questions, he mostly asked me questions. I only got to ask him one before we made it to the hospital. I asked him if he loved his new family. " I do, they are amazing. Carlisle and Esme are the best parents anyone could ask for, and as for my brothers and sisters. Sometimes they annoy me, but at the end of the day I wouldn't trade them for anything." He said.

He helped me out of the car, and got me checked into the hospital. As soon as I sat down, the nurse called "Isabella Swan?" Near the end of your pregnancy, it gets harder to move around and do simple task. Sometimes when I was deep in thought, I would cry because I can't see my toes.

We got into the room, the nurse took my pulse, asked me questions, and then we waited for Dr. Cullen to come. He arrived sooner than most doctors did.

" Hi Bella. So I see your doing good." he said looking at a chart.

" Hello, and yup, shouldn't be long now." I said rubbing my belly.

" Well let's see how Nikkolette is doing." He said getting the machine set up. I liked him because he actually called my baby by her name.

He put the cold jelly on my stomach and began looking. He smiled when she popped onto the screen. Her little heartbeat was strong, It brought me to tears every time I saw her on the screen, its just amazing how I made this. Edward was holding my hand watching the screen in awe. His hands were always cold, but I got used to it.

" Everything with her is perfect. She should make her way into the world on April 21st?" he said,

" Yup!" I replied, I had that date memorized.

" Well, we will have to book an appoinment. Do you want pictures?" he asked me

I nodded my head. I was planning on giving to Edward, Rosalie, and Alice. They would share with the others. But two would be for me, one for my locker, and the other for the book. Once she was born, that book would be filled with things.

Once we got the pictures, Edward started driving me home.

" Here this is for you." I said handing him the picture. " Thank you." He said smiling " Bella, that was amazing, seeing her like that. Alice or Rose wants to come to an appointment, if that's okay?"

" Of course, I want them to be apart of this." I said truthfully.

" I know this is sorta fast but tomorrow can I take you on..a date?" he asked me, kind of nervous.

" Yes Of course, I'd be glad to, where, when, and time?" I asked him eager

He chuckled at me " Well I was thinking I pick you up at 11, and then we go somewhere, and then out to dinner?" he said.

It was set, we were having dinner somewhere fancy _Le Bella. _I was going to wear a pregnancy dress, it was blue. Alice had bought it for me, she loved shopping. She had actually got me lots of pregnancy things. I had two pairs of pregnancy jeans, and just got my tops big. But Alice got me good clothes, probably really expensive.

I went home, Charlie was working a night shift, and would not be back until 3 in the morning. I made myself a sandwich, and decided to go to bed early. My plans on going to bed early were ruined by my curiosity.

The Cullen family were good people, no doubt about it ( I hadn't met Esme yet.) But there was just something about that made them different. They were all really pale, they were all beautiful, they all have golden eyes, they never eat, and all of them have that cold touch. I decided to search it, if I didn't I would never sleep.

I got onto my crappy computer and started it up. This was probably crazy but often I got curious and it got the best of me. Once it started up I searched the things I noticed and one thing came up. Vampire. So after I saw that I searched vampire, and decided on _vampires a-z_. After I clicked on the link, I decided this was crazy, they couldn't be vampires.

I laughed at myself and shut down my computer. I needed some sleep so I could function on mine and Edward' s date. I was really looking forward to it. He was an amazing guy, we just had that connection. I wonder if he felt it to?

Edward's POV

I was so nervous for mine and Bella's date. I decided we would go to a meadow I found, and then we would go to dinner even though I would not be eating. I have never felt this way with anyone, ever. She made me happy all the time, and even my family liked her.

I came home with the picture of Nikkolette in my hand. Everyone rushed over to me to see it, even Esme. Esme had become very interested in Bella like the rest of my family. Esme has been hoping for years, for me to find love. She says I have been lonely too long!

The only thing everyone was worried about was the fact we were vampires. She eventually would figure out something is weird about us. I have thought about telling her, we were mates she needs to know. I worried about her safety, and the babies safety. But we will take it day by day.


	6. Chapter 6: Our date

** IM SO SORRRY! I have been away camping where they had no wifi, and no cell phone service! The only way I could come on here was if I bought wifi, which was ridiculouly expensive. Well anyways, sorry im making some mistakes, I will just kinda go however with what I want sorry, and I am aware Jessica and Bella already met, I just kinda forgot, and sorry. Well I want at least 31 reviews to update.**** P.s Have any of you seen the breaking dawn honeymooon clip? Im team Edward so my heart was beating so fast during it, and Bella made me giggle XD **

**Me: Yeah I own twilight, **

**Edward: uhhh, no Im pretty sure Stephenie Meyer does...**

**Me: Ummm, hello no I do!**

**Edward: Say you dont own it and you can give me a kiss...**

**Me: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

** Chapter 6: First date**

**Bella POV**

I woke up remembering Edward and I had a date today! I got up and did my routine, but today I made sure I looked extra good. I was so excited for this, me and Ryan had gone on plently of dates, none were really just us, only when I was at his house. We normally went on double dates, or movie dates with other couples. I admit they were fun, but once in a while it's nice to have some alone time with that one special person.  
>I went down to eat. We were going for dinner at probably about 5, so thats a while without food. I decided to put snacks into my bag that I was bringing. I wowander if Edward was as nervous as I was, I didn't want to say anything stupid or embarassing. I never did when I was with Ryan, but maybe it was because I never was really in love with him. I decided to not even think about the bad things, and only about the good. What if we kissed? Would sparks fly? I sure hoped so!<p>

It was 10:50, and Edward was outside waiting by my door. I went to go see him, and he was wearing a blue casual sweater, and blue jeans, with his hair all messy ( which I liked!) I have to say he looked pretty sexy. I was speechless by staring at his beauty, I didnt say a word I just stared in awe. He was the first to speak

" Bella, you look very good, your quite beautiful." He said to me, being kind of shy.

" Thank you, you look very nice too." I said shy too

He chuckled " Are you ready?"

" Yeah, So what are we doing first?" I asked him as he opended his silver volvo's passenger's seat, carefully helping me in.

"Well, if it's okay with you, we are going to my house, my mother is dying to meet you!" He almost asked.

" That's fine!" I told him smiling.

He began driving into a part of town I have never been in, it was more near the forest.

" Wanna play 20 questions?" I asked him randomly.

He chuckled " Only if I can start?" I nodded " You dont have to answer this if you dont want to but, what did you feel when you found out you were..."

"Pregnant, it's not a bad word." I said laughing a little " Well it's kind of a long story."

" I like those." He said smiling at me,

" Well, I had missed my period by a day, and so I thought maybe it would come like the next day but to be safe I took a test. I went with my friend Jordyn, and she bought it and we went to her house, nobody was home. She waited outside while I took the test, and then we waited three long minutes. She went to see it first, and she cried and told me to look. It said positive, and so I spent the night at her house." I sighed remembering. " I felt so numb, but yet sad, and happy. I thought about the fact that I was caring for another life, I wanted this baby so much, I loved her from that moment. But I didn't know what I was going to do. I went to the doctor to make sure I was even pregnant, and then I told my mom and here we are!"

" Bella, you are an amazing person. And Nikkolette she will be raised amazingly." Edward said to me. I smiled, which was all I could do.

I noticed we were not moving just parked, we were at his house. It was surrounded by trees, and on the other side of the house, there was a huge garage and then, the house itself was amazing. It was a soft white, three stories, and rectangular. The house was very well proportioned, I could only imagine the inside. He went around and opened the door, helping me out. We walked up and he opended the door for me. This was it, I guess. I wasn't nervous, I just want Esme to like me!

The inside was very open,wide, and bright. One of the walls was completely replaced as a window, facing the river. You could tell that it had originally been more than one room, but they made it look very nice. Edward took my coat before he lead me to the spiral staircase on the west side of the room. I was completly amazed with this house! We went past the living room, which was well put together, and then we went to the kitchen where the rest of his family was.

Alice was taking her and Jasper's plates to the sink, Rosalie and Emmett were outside eating, and Carlisle and Esme were cooking. I smiled as Esme came up to me and gave me a careful hug.

" Hi Bella, It's so nice to finally meet you! All the kids have told me so much about you!" She said

" As well, your home is so beautiful !" I said

" Sweetie, please call me Esme! So do you want anything to eat? We just ate, but I dont mind!" She said taking my hand leading me into the kitchen.

" Okay, umm, anything healthy, for the baby!" I told her eyeing the fruit basket.

" Do you like salad? Or some fruit? Just help yourslef!" She said.

" If you dont mind I think I would like an apple!" I said, she then grabbed me the apple. " Thank you!"

Alice came up to me and said " Hi Bella, hows Nikkolette today?"

I laughed " She's doing good, only like two months left!" we both laughed as Rose came in with Emmett, bringing in their dishes.  
>She came and hugged me before feeling the baby, or my stomach I guess. " Hey Bella, guess we will be seeing you a lot more around here?" She said. I nodded<p>

" Edward, do not close the door when you two are in your room!" Emmett boomed, he then was laughing.

Then the rest of the family said their hello's before me and Edward went off. He took me on a tour of the house, it was all very nice. We then were on the third floor, where his bedroom was. We walked in, and as expected his room was amazing. The carpet was white, the one wall was glass, and the other "wall" was actually a door. On the other side of the wall was shelfs with, a stereo, tons of cd's, and a million and one books! On the glass wall was his "bed" which was more like a fouton, and a tv.

He shut the door behind us, we both laughed. I then sat on his "bed" he came and sat next to me.

" I really like your room, I love all the music, and the books." I told him staring into his amazing eyes.

" Why thank you. What kind of music do you like?" he asked me,walking over to his stereo.

" I mainly listen to classical, but it dosen't matter." I told him getting up to look at his collection.

" Me to, do you like _Debussy?" _he asked me

" Oh my god, yes. When my mom would clean around the house, she would always play them. My favorite is _clair de lune." _

" Me tooo!" he said putting something into the stereo, which was _clair de lune. _

He looked into my eyes as the music began to fill the room. He walked over to me and grabbed my hands, with his ice hold ones. I realized he wanted to dance with me, " I cant dance.." I told him. As soon as I said that he lifted me up, putting my feet onto his. " Am I to heavy?" I asked him, he laughed and nodded his head no. Before I knew it, we were lost in the music staring into eachothers eyes. Suddenly he was carefully leaning into my lips. And, finally our lips met. They matched perfectly, moving in snyc. I felt the magic, and once we pulled away, Emmett burst into the room. "HEYYYY! I said no doors closed little bro!" he said, we both laughed.

For the longest time we sat on his bed talking about our lifes, and almost everything. Every once and a while, he would lean in a steal a kiss. And even I would get little snacks, not really too hungry. At 4:15, we decided to go to the resturaunt. I said goodbye to the family, hugging most of the them; all but Jasper. We got into the car and drove to Port Angeles. It was a long drive, but it made time for conversation, we questioned eachother back and forth.

" When the baby is born, I want to take you to this special place, it takes a while to get there and you have to hike." He told me

" Sounds great, but I dont know where Nikkolette will go?" I told him unsure if I could go.

" Esme, or Rose, or even Alice would love to take her. Anytime you need help you can call us Bella." He told me, I thought it was very sweet.

In a matter of time we got to the resturaunt and checked in. We were seated by a girl who was eyeing Edward, couldn't she tell we were on a date? I apprently had a jealous look on my face, Edward laughed as soon as she was gone. " Your cute when your jealous!" he told me, my cheeks turned a bright red. The waitress came over to ask us if we were ready to order.  
>" To drink, I will have a water please, and for my dinner I will have the mushroom ravaoli!" I told her.<p>

she looked at Edward for his order, " Nothing for me." He told her.

Why wasn't he eating? He hadn't ate at all when I was with him, he probably ate whatever Esme made him this morning, but that was a while ago. I decided I needed answers, so I began to ask.

" Edward, why do I never see you eat? Why are your hands so cold, I just need answers!" I told him aggravated.

" Bella, I'm sorry. I will explain." he said.

** SOOOOO, please give me IDEAS! I need 31 reviews before I update! Please review, and read my other stories! Love you alll, thank you so much!**


	7. Chapter 7 WOW

What if

**So here it is! I didn't want Bella to make a huge deal about it, or even Edward because they are in a restaurant. But they will talk about it, and lets pretend shall we, that its been like two weeks since Bella has been in Forks, k? reviews and suggestions please :D **

Telling the truth!Edward's POV

I had to tell Bella, she was getting suspicious. She had noticed we never ate, and wondered why we were so cold. I decided to ask her if she had any ideas, and then I would tell her. I just hope this wouldn't ruin us being together, because I really love her.

" I will tell you, we aren't normal, but tell me if you think anything of what we are?" I asked her.

" well, I am probably going crazy." she started out laughing " but I searched things that I noticed about you, and the thing came up vampire." she laughed

I thought maybe humor would help with this " Well, your not crazy Bella. Me and my family, are vampires."

She reacted in a way I never though she would " That is so cool, what can you do?"

I began to laugh at her " It basically means we live forever, we can run really fast, and we are really strong. My family and I, we don't drink human blood. We feast on animals. And aren't you scared Bella?"

She laughed " Edward, if you and your family haven't harmed me yet, I don't think you are, explain more."

" Bella, love, this really isn't the place to explain, but I promise I will, one day when we are all alone." I told her

She sighed, and we made more conversation, mostly about the baby. I could see through the whole dinner, she struggled from not asking me about vampires. I thought it was cute how interested she was. Carlisle and I talked about me telling her, and he said I could when I thought the time was right.

We finished up about 6:30 so we headed to the mall. I wanted to buy her something, she hated shopping though. The only reason she told me she agreed to come was because she could spend more time with me. I was planning on getting her a charm bracelet or something.

We went to the jewelry store, and I went to the charmed memories bracelets. Lucky me, Bella went to go pee, so I got to get her some charms and the bracelet. I got her four charms, one said the letter "B", the other was a pink baby carriage, the other her birthstone, and the last was a heart that said forever.

I met her outside of the bathroom, and said we could go. She agreed and we went to the car.

" So did you get anything?" She asked me

" Yeah, here I'll show you." I said pulling it out. Her face was confused, almost sad.

" who did you get it for, its very pretty?" she asked.

" Silly bella." I said laughing " it's yours, I hope you like it."

Her face turned into a giant smile " OH, Edward it's so beautiful, I love it! Thank you so much!"

After that we kissed for a while, until I realized we should get home. We drove off with our music playing. While I was driving we held hands, it felt so right. On her wrist was the bracelet I bought her, it looked wonderful.

" So, now you know, you need to watch a baseball game." I told her thinking of our family baseball games.

" Okay, when?" she asked enthusiastically.

I laughed " well, Bella since we are vampires, we cant play baseball without thunder, so I'm not sure when, but after the baby is born." I told her.

She smiled at me, and began to drift of into her own thoughts. Oh, my Bella.

Bella POV

I was so happy, Edward told me the truth. He and the rest of the Cullen's were vampires, I knew something was different about them. It didn't matter to me what they were, I loved Edward and that was that. I didn't know much about them, but I knew they weren't going to hurt me. I did not need Edward to tell me that, all though it was nice to have him tell me about them.

Some day he was going to tell me about them, and I would like to know how to become one. He told me they were super fast, and strong. I wanted to know as much as there was to know about them. I could probably ask Alice, or even Rosalie.

Today had been a good day. I met Edwards mom, saw his home, we went out, he told me his secret, and he bought me this beautiful bracelet. The charms on it symbolized something in my life, there was a "b" for Bella, a pink carriage for Nikkolette, my birthstone, and a heart with forever on it.

Before I knew it we were back at my house, Charlie was home. Me and Edward kissed good-bye, and I thanked him and he was off. Boy, is he sexy. I walked into my house it was 8:15, and a Sunday. Charlie freaked out when I came inside.

"BELLA! Where the hell have you been?" He said as I was hanging my coat up.

" Dad, I was with Edward. We went to dinner in Port Angeles. I'm fine." I told him.

" Edward? Edward Cullen?" he asked me " Why were you in Port Angeles?"

I sighed " yes dad, and he wanted to take me on a date." I was kind of irritated.

" Bella, a date? You should not be dating, look what happened the last time you went on a date!"

Now I was furious so I began to yell " DAD! I'm 17, I am already pregnant, and last time I checked I cant get pregnant while I'm still pregnant. Now I'm tired, I'm going to bed, don't even bother coming in and checking on me!" I stormed up to my room, collapsing onto my bed.

I sighed, very aggravated. I heard a familiar chuckle. I turned around to see Edward standing by my window.

" Edward? How'd you get in here?" I asked him, confused but happy.

He laughed once again " Bella, I'm a vampire! Remember? Charlie's coming!" he said before going away.

I turned around and heard a knock on my door. He opened without me even saying anything. He looked sorry, but still I know I'm pregnant, but I'm 17. I can go out on a date,

" Bells, listen I'm sorry!" he said.

" Okay, well I am going to bed, so night!" I was being stubborn. He sighed and went to his room.

Edward came out of the corner of my room, and once again laughed. " I wonder if Nikkolette will be as stubborn as you?" we both laughed.

" Listen, my sisters and mom, they want to throw you a baby shower! They planned it for April 17th, is that okay?"

" Edward, its more than okay!" I said hugging him, we both fell down to my pillows.

For the rest of the night we talked, and I eventually fell asleep in his perfect vampire arms.

April 17th (BABY-SHOWER)

Today was my baby-shower, and almost all the girls from school were coming. My mom, Phil, and my best friend from back home Jordyn were coming! They flew in yesterday, and boy was I excited. I was wearing a green pregnancy shirt, with white pregnancy jeans, and green ballet flats. Charlie was waiting for me downstairs to go to the shower, normally Edward would pick me up, but Alice made him help to set up. We got into the police cruiser, and went to my baby shower.

I walked in, and tons of people were there, even guys. Everything was pink, and the sign said " Nikkolette!" Alice came up to hug me first!" Congrats Bella, I love you!" she said to me

" Thanks Alice, this is amazing, thank you so much!"

I was then hugged by many more people, telling me congrats, and she would be beautiful, all that jazz. One of the last hugs I got was from Jordyn, I really missed her!"BELLA! I missed you so much! You look so different!" she told me as we hugged.

" I miss you too! You look different, your hair looks so good!" I told her, she always had long brown hair, but now it was a little bit above her shoulders.

We caught up, me eating, and visiting with everyone, and I even saw Jacob Black. It was a really nice party! Now was the time for presents, from my dad I got a pink car seat, from my mom I got a 300$ bedding it was pink and zebra, and it said Nikkolette! From Edward I got a really nice white changing table, and from the rest of the Cullen's I got a cheetah pack'n'play! Other things I got included shoes, clothes, animals, diapers, wipes, and bottles.

It's a really good thing that I got all of that because as I was saying good-bye to Angela and Jessica, my water broke. I thought I peed myself, but nope! Thank god Carlisle was there, so with him, Edward, Esme, Rose, my mom, dad, and Phil, we rushed to the hospital!

I had Alice take all my things to the house, and set them up, and put them away, she also grabbed my bag. I'm so glad I had it all packed, also Alice grabbed my camera.

As we arrived at the hospital, we found out by tomorrow morning, I would be a mommy.

I kept having bad contractions, and boy they hurt. I had tears in my eyes from the pain. I was four centimeters dilated, and I needed to be 6 to get an epidural. The whole time, people came in and out visiting me including the rest of the Cullen clan, and my family, but the whole time Edward sat next to me holding my hand, telling me how beautiful I was and how great I was doing. Only a few more hours, and I would be a mommy, and Edward would be a daddy.

Jordyn came in and visited me once, we talked about Ryan, it was actually a good conversation.

" Ryan asked about you the other day." she told me .

I laughed a little " Really? What did he want?" I asked her still in pain.

" He wanted me to give you this letter." she said handing me a letter.

I opened it up and began to read.

Dear Bella,

I am so sorry about everything. I realize how I was dealing with this, was not good. Our daughter will need somebody to love her, and I am sure you can give her that. I want you to let me see her when she is born. I hear your naming her Nikkolette? I like it! Well to prove to you that I have changed I will pay child support and then maybe I can see her, well here is 150$, you have my number, text me when she is born, thank you! Sincerely,

Ryan.


	8. Chapter 8: WOOP THERE SHE IS!

What if?

**Sooo, here comes the baby :D This will be from Edward's pov because I wouldn't really know how Bella would feel since I have never had a kid…so it's in Edward's, our favorite daddy! Btw I need your guys' help! I don't know if I want Edward to leave like in New Moon, or something else. So if you were wondering, this will be like the series, will there be a Renesmee? HECK YES****J**** Okay, I think I need to go to the story now, so reviews and suggestions!**

**Edward POV**

This was it. In a matter of hours Bella would be a mother, what would I be? A step-father, moms boyfriend? I was nervous, that's all I knew. Would she like me? I guess we would find out soon enough.

Bella was 7 centimeters dilated, and only had 3 to go! It was almost ten, we had been here for 6 hours, and the whole time I sat by her side holding her hand. She was in so much pain, and I could not take it. She had gotten her epidural, but it didn't take away all the pain.

Carlisle came in to check on her and checked to see how many centimeters she was.

" Well Bella, are you ready to have a baby?" he asked her smiling!" Wait, I can push?" she asked him nervous yet happy.

He nodded! Bella looked over at me and smiled she squeezed my hand and said " Edward, are you going to be with me in the room?" she was nervous I would say no.

"Bella, only if you want me to, which I would really like to be!" I said trying not to pressure her.

She smiled and said " Of course! Edward?" she said looking sad.

" What, love?" I replied wondering what was on that silly mind of my Bella.

She began to have tears in her eyes " what if I'm not a good mother? What if she doesn't like me?"

I laughed at her and said " Bella, you will be an amazing mother, we will help you. And who wouldn't like you!" and I kissed her hand.

She wanted me, her mom, and Rosalie in the room. We were sent off to the room. And it began, after a half an hour of pushing, Nikkolette Rosalice Swan was born. It was 11: 37, weighing 6 pounds 11 oz, and 20 inches. She was perfect, brownish blonde hair, with green eyes, and she was just beautiful.

Bella held her first, she began to cry when she held her, kissing her on the head, telling her she loved her. After she asked me if I wanted to hold her, I was nervous but her scent didn't attract me so I think I was good.

She handed me to her, I cradled her in my arms and stared at her lovingly. She was beautiful, if I could cry ,I would be. I swear she smiled at me, I assume she liked me. Then she started to whine, I handed her back to Bella worried. She laughed at me and said

" Edward, she's fine. That's what babies do, silly!" I laughed with her as I continued to hold Nikkolette.

" You are so beautiful, and I love you, we all do. I will make sure nobody ever hurts you, You will be the most loved baby to walk the earth!" and I kissed her on her head. Bella was crying as she watched us.

" So what do you want her to call you? Edward, Dad?" She asked me nervous.

" Well I am with you, and I will be taking care of her, so daddy?" I said making her smile.

" Good, I was hoping for a full time daddy!" she said kissing me on the cheek. " Now, I think we need to share her." and we both laughed.

Alice came in with a camera snapping a picture of all of us. " Perfect little family! Now can I hold my little niece?" she said coming over to us. Bella let her take her from my arms, and Alice told Bella

" Oh, Bella she is beautiful! I can't wait to go shopping for her!"

" Thanks Alice, and haven't you been shopping every day since we met for her?" Bella said, we all laughed.

For the rest of the night my family and hers were coming in to hold the baby, I imagine a million people were going to come in tomorrow. Alice took pictures of everyone holding her, and then about 2:30 everyone went home to sleep. It was only Bella, Nikkolette, and I.

I didn't need to sleep, so I got the enjoyment of watching them both sleep. This was how most of my nights were going to be from now on, which was the best way to spend my nights. I watched Nikkolette's dreams, they were faces, mine and Bella's, Charlie's, Rosalie's, everyone's!

In the morning Bella and I had parenting lessons. How to change a diaper, how to feed her, all that jazz. After parenting lessons, we had a few visitors, Angela and Jessica who brought presents for the baby and Bella. They held her, talked with Bella about the birth, and said their good-byes.

Tomorrow we were able to go home, and I'm sure Bella would be tired so, I would probably be taking care of Nikkolette but I didn't mind. Esme came to visit, she made Bella Italian, and got to hold Nikkolette. And told Bella anytime she needed a babysitter, to call her.

Finally at 9, Bella was beyond tired, and so after putting the baby to sleep, she went to bed kissing me and saying " wake me up if she starts to wake! And Edward, I love you!" and then she dozed off, I was not going to be waking her, I would take care of her, but I sure did love Bella, and Nikkolette.

Bella's POV

After hours of being in labor, and a half an hour of pushing my daughter was into the world. She was the perfect size, and healthy which was all I wanted. I decided to name her Nikkolette Rosalice Swan, Rosalice for Rosalie and Alice, because they both helped me so much, so her middle name was their names!

After they cleaned her off, they placed her in my arms. I can not describe the feelings I felt! Knowing that I made her, she is half me, she is all mine, makes me feel so important. I was a mother now, to a beautiful baby girl! I was happy beyond belief, I was crying I was so happy.

I stared into her green eyes, and only found love. I could have held her forever, but I saw Edward and thought he would want to hold her, so I handed her over. I loved what I saw, he was staring at her smiling, lovingly.

What I loved the most was that this wasn't his daughter, and he still helped me so much! He looked at her and said "You are so beautiful, and I love you, we all do. I will make sure nobody ever hurts you, You will be the most loved baby to walk the earth!" and kissed her! I cried again! Finally after everyone held her, and got their pictures taken, it was time for bed. It felt so weird, I had been getting so used to the idea of having a big tummy, but now she was out! I kept feeling my stomach waiting for her to kick, but she wasn't going to. But knowing she was here, and to stay made me feel better about it.

I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about our little family. It was her first birthday, we were at the Cullen's and everyone was there! Edward was pushing her on the swing and saying " Daddy!" and laughing. I loved seeing that!

I woke up, only to get schooled on how to take care of my daughter! I had read only like 10 books on pregnancy, and after the birth, a book on the first 10 years, and then a teenager book! I could almost say I was a pro for the next 18 years! But it was nice getting some extra help on it, and funny watching Edward work with her.

Later in the day Angela and Jess came to visit. They held her, and of course fell in love with her, she seemed to have that effect of people! Then we had a intense conversation on how the labor and pushing was, which was terribly painful!

" So how was it all?" Angela asked cradling Nikkolette.

" Well, it was so painful, wait to have sex, or you will end up like me, not that I don't love her, I wish I older married, I wish her father could've helped me, I wish my boyfriend could have a normal girlfriend, but no." I said almost crying.

" Aw, Bella. Everything will be okay, she will be a happy little girl, and you love her, everyone else loves her, that's good enough!" Jessica said coming to hug me. I was shocked by her words, sometimes Jess could be a backstabber, but I think she meant well.

After they left I fed her, changed her, and got her to sleep. I was tired, and decided now would be a good time to go to sleep, after-all tomorrow I would be going home, I needed all the rest I could get. I told Edward to wake me up is she started to wake up, and that I loved him, then I fell fast asleep, never to be woken up in the middle of the night.

In the morning I woke up and thought I would have to get my things together, but Esme& Rosalie already did that for me. I put her in a little pink onesie, and got her in her pink car seat, and got into Edward's stupid silver Volvo with our daughter.

**I HOPE YOU REALLY LIKE THIS! I am happy with it, the next chapter has Bella and Edward at home for their first night home with the baby. **

**Preview!**

I knew he cared, but what happens when he is off hunting, I need to be able to do this myself.

" Edward, just go hunt or something, this is my daughter I need to take care of her!" I yelled at him, I immediately felt the tears coming, but he was already out my window!

I cried while my daughter cried, this was just the first night and I was stressed beyond belief!


	9. Chapter 9:good day bad night

What if?

Bringing home Nikkolette.

**Hello! So she is finally here, do you like her? I'm very excited! Well this is them coming home, yes there is some fighting, but it's Bella and Edward, they will be together! I need to know what you guys think, I have some ideas but please let me know what you like! **

**Do a new moon thing, and Edward leave, but come back before Nikkolette's first birthday? And if not that something major must happen!**

**Seth imprint on Nikkolette in my eclipse version? **

**And that's all I have for ideas right now, run some by me PLEASE! **

**Okay, so now read, then go review and tell me what you think of my ideas :D**

Bella's POV

Finally we were home. It felt so weird to have a baby with me here, last time I was here I was pregnant, but yet it felt so right to have her here. Charlie hung a sign up in the living room which said " welcome home!" It made me smile, he really liked the idea of me being home, he probably missed my cooking!

I set the baby down and gave him a hug, he had done so much for me. He let me stay here when I had no where else to turn, he got me so many things for her, he was just so helpful. Edward went home because he wasn't aloud in my room, but of course he snuck in through my window.

I took her out and began talking to her, and showing her our room. Edward came up behind me, and wrapped his hands around my waist, and kissed my head. " It's so weird, I'm so used to hugging your pregnant belly, not hugging you with a baby in your hands." He said laughing.

I kissed him on the lips and said " Well you better get you to it, lucky you don't sleep or else you would not be able to spend the night at my house!"

We both laughed as I set her in her crib for the first time. We watched together as she slept in her crib for the very first time. " Charlie's coming! I'll be back tonight love!" Edward said kissing my cheek and Nikkolette's quickly, and the going out my window. And almost on cue Charlie knocked on my door, and I said " COME IN!" almost in a whisper.

" Hey Bells, is she sleeping?" he asked me. I nodded my head, and he came over to join me in watching her. " If you wanna go to sleep go ahead if she wakes up I will take care of her?" he offered.

" Dad, she is a newborn, can you handle it?" I asked him.

He began to laugh quietly " Bella, when your mom came home from the hospital all she did was sleep! I had to take care of you, and you turned out okay!" he said joking at the last part.

I took him up on his offer, and I got into sweats and a baggy shirt, and kissed my baby girl and hopped right into bed.. Once again I dreamt about me and Edward, but this time it wasn't a happy dream. We were having a good time with his family, then we were being chased by this bad vampire, and he had Nikkolette. I did what he told me to do to get her back, but he never had her he tricked me and was about to kill me.

I woke up with sweat on my fore-head, thank god it was only a dream! I went up to look at my daughter, but she wasn't there! I searched my room, and then I went down stairs. I went to see my dad, and there she was in his arms. He was watching baseball while feeding her in the arm chair. It made me smile knowing he was going to be a good grandpa.

She was wide awake so I decided to pick her up. " Hi baby, how did you sleep? Mommy had a bad dream, I thought someone took you!" I said hugging her close but not too tight.

" She woke up about an hour ago, I changed her, and I was just feeding her. Gosh Bells, she is only two days old, not even and your already paranoid about that stuff?" Charlie told me.

I got a sarcastic laugh from him and said " Thanks dad, and yes, you don't know the psycho paths there are out in this world!"

We laughed and talked a little more before I decided that I should go give her a bath. I went to my room, got the little bath, filled it with warm water, and got a her things ready. I had her in her crib, but when I went to get her she wasn't there, instead Edward was holding her. " Need some help mommy?" He asked me smiling so sexy.

" Only a little daddy!" I said, we both laughed as he carefully placed her in the water. She began to whine and cry, so I felt bad so I said " Edward we have to take her out, she doesn't like it!"

So we just ended up lying her on the blanket and washing her with a washcloth. We both laughed about it, she was just so cute. After that I took pictures of her and Edward. My absolute favorite was of Edward holding her standing up, they were by the window, and Edward was just looking at her lovingly. I edited it so the scenery was just all black. ( Found on google :D GO TO PROFIE FOR PICTURES)

Jacob Black and Billy came to visit so once again Edward had to leave. I got presentable, and took the baby down stairs. They were all talking but once they saw me, they all had their attention on the baby. Jacob came over and hugged me carefully and said

" Wow Bella, you look great, and Nicki looks so much like you!"

I paused and asked him " What did you call her?"

He looked confused " Nicki? Her name Nikkolette is pretty long, so Nicki works!"\

I sighed and laughed, and asked him " Do you want to hold her?"

He nodded his head, and we went over to the couch and sat down. I placed him in his arms and he just smiled and played with little hands. " Wow." I heard him say.

" Do you wanna hold her Billy?" I asked him, noticing he was smiling at Nikkolette and Jacob.

I picked her out of Jake's arms and placed her into Billy's. He smiled and said " She is beautiful Bella," Billy said. I smiled and thanked him, then she started to cry so I picked her up and rocked her. For almost an hour they stayed and talked with us, it was 8:30 when they left. I decided she needed to rest.

" Dad?" I asked before going up the stairs.

" Huh?" He said,

I started off with " Thanks, for everything. You are so helpful to me and I love you, and Nikkolette loves you to!" and then I went and hugged him.

He blushed and said " Now your welcome, I love you both too."

I went to my room and saw Edward sitting on my bed. He smiled when he saw me and Nikkolette come in, and of course he came and kissed us both. I set her on my bed, and I began talking with Edward.

" Edward, can you read Nikkolette's mind?" I asked him curious while playing with her little toes.

He smiled at her and said " There is nothing really to read, she mostly remembers things, like faces, and places. It is interesting to watch!"

I smiled and hoped she thought of my face, then I remembered a question that had been on my mind since he filled me in of vampires. So I blurted it out " One more question. Do you think about the future like for us, and what we'll be?"

He did a half smile and said " Yes a lot, I see you and Nikkolette. Now that I have been with you and your daughter I really love you to, and I find it hard to be with you, so I see us being together. And what do you mean, what we'll be?"

I bit my lip and said " Like will I be human?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and said " Bella, let's talk about this later?" and then he kissed me. " One thing I do know is I love the Swan girls, and second they both are tired!" I giggled.

He picked Nikkolette up, changed her, kissed her and said " I love you so much!", then she was off to bed. He got into bed with me and we snuggled close and I told Edward before I fell asleep " Wake me up if she starts to wake, and I love you!" he kissed me on the fore-head and said " I love you too, more than my own life."

Tonight I dreamt of another little girl with Edward's bronze colored hair, and my chocolate brown eyes. She was about 2, and was playing with Nikkolette near the Cullen house with all of us watching them, and then the little girl pushed Nikkolette, so I went over to them and picked Nikkolette up.

" Renesmee, sweetie, you can't push your sister, mommy isn't mad, I still love you but please don't do it again!" I said to the little girl.

She looked at me with sad eyes and said " Okay mommy, is daddy mad at me?"

Edward came over and picked Renesmee up and said " No daddy isn't mad you just need to be nice to your sister!"

Then Edward, Nikkolette, Renesmee, and I walked off to the rest of the Cullens, and we all just hung out. The little Renesmee girl kept coming up to me calling me " Mommy" and I acted like I knew her. She was a good mix of me and Edward, but vampires can't have kids, and for me and Edward?

I began to wake up and Nikkolette was crying in Edward's arms, he was trying to soothe her to sleep. He saw I was awake and said

" Love go back to sleep I got her."

I sighed and got up to get her a bottle, I came back and she was still crying. I took her from Edward and he said " Bella, your tired go back to sleep, she will be fine." " Edward, I need to do this, she is my daughter! You shouldn't be dating me, you should have a girlfriend who doesn't have stretch marks, and who has a crying baby, and a girlfriend who is able to go out and do things without worrying about the baby!"

" Bella, I don't want a different girlfriend the one I have is beautiful and needs some sleep! Let me take her." He said.

I knew he cared, but what happens when he is off hunting, I need to be able to do this myself. It's better I learned now rather than later, I liked that he wanted to help, but it isn't his responsibility.

" Edward, just go hunting or something I need to do this!" I yelled at him, and I felt bad immediately because he was already out my window.

I sat down on my bed with a crying baby, while I cried. I was tired, emotional, and upset. I decided to call Rosalie and have her pick me up, Alice didn't see Charlie waking up any time soon. I got a few bottles made, and her diaper bag ready, then I went to wait down-stairs.

Rosalie got to my house soon enough, and she already had a car seat. I sat in the front as Alice sat in the back with Nikkolette. I sighed and Rose began to giggle, " My brother stressing you out yet?" she asked me. I decided to vent to his two sisters,

" I love how much he loves her, and how he wants to help. But it's only my second day doing this, I don't have things down and I need to master them, I'm her mom, I should be the one getting up every two hours to feed her or change her. He shouldn't feel like he has to!"

They told me Edward came home and went in his room, and didn't tell them what happened, but he was pretty upset. We got to the Cullen's home and Esme and Carlisle immediately cooed over her, as did Emmett. He was talking about when she was older and all the cool things she would do. While they were occupied with my happy baby, I went to Edward's room.

" Edward listen I'm sorry, I am just really emotional and tired, and she was crying and I'm new at this and I didn't mean to yell at you!" I said crying " I just don't want you to be mad at me, and and.." I couldn't even finish before our lips were moving together.

For a while their we just kissed intensely, his door was shut, he started taking off his shirt, so I started unbuttoning mine.

**I bet you just love how I ended this chapter! I won't do details, pinky swear! So tell me what you think I should do, and suggest things for the story, and review! ****J**** loveee you all!**


	10. Chapter 10: Fighting, Baseball, goodbye

**My fans, you are probably quite mad with me for leaving that chapter that way, but here we are! So go and review, and read! I really want at least 3 8 .) Should Edward leave like in new moon? If not why and what big event should happen!2.) In my Eclipse version Seth imprint on Nikkolette?**

**If you have any more good idea's PLEASE let me know when you review!**

**Edward's POV**

We were going to do this, I had just gone hunting today so I would be good. I glanced over to make sure my door was closed, and thank god it was. My family was to occupied with Nikkolette to notice me and Bella. Just as she was unbuttoning her shirt getting ready to take off her tank-top, my door busted open; it was Emmett and he was holding Nikkolette.

Bella's cheek were a bright red, and she turned to face away from Emmett.

" Were you guys really going to do it? Damn Edward get some!" Emmett said winking at us. He came over and handed the baby to me. He winked once more and said " Make sure you use protection, and by the way Bella, Alice said Charlie would be waking up in about an hour, so you need to leave soon! But she said come back later today!" and left.

Bella sighed and took the baby from me, and got her shirt back. She stood up and gave me a kiss.

" Drive me home please, and I'm sorry, I'm not suppose to do that for six weeks…" She said to me becoming a little embarrassed.

" Sure thing." I told her " And we shouldn't have even thought of doing it, you did only have a baby two days ago.."

She went to say good-bye to everyone, and get the babies bag before we got into my Volvo. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and I had baby seats in our cars, and we had an extra just in case Carlisle needed one! Esme had planned on babysitting the baby whenever Bella and I went out, she thought of her as a grand-daughter! Bella would be back at my house later today because Alice had a surprise for her!

I parked down the street so Charlie wouldn't hear and then I carried the baby into Bella's room quickly! Bella stayed down-stairs to make the baby a bottle. Charlie was beginning to wake up, so I put the baby in the crib and hid in Bella's closet. He came in and saw the baby giving her a kiss, and staring lovingly at her.

Once he went down-stairs I went to go pick up the baby.

" Ya know Bella, your teenage days are over, you can't be leaving the house especially with the baby! What did you go do, party?" He said to Bella. Shoot, this wasn't good.

" Dad, I had to run to the store and I didn't want my car to wake you up so I had Rose pick me up! She ran out of wipes, what did you want me to do? And would I bring my daughter to a party?" she yelled back at him.

This was bad, so I tried to keep Nikkolette from hearing, she didn't need this. Bella was lying but it wasn't like she went to party and get drunk? Bella loved Nikkolette to much, and Bella wasn't the type to go and party. Finally after a few minutes of fighting Bella said " Fine dad, I am going to stay at Alice's house and when you decided that I am mature enough to take care of my baby call me." and I heard her come up stairs.

She cried and said " Go get your car and bring in the driveway, is it okay if we come and stay over?"

I gave her a hug and said " Of course, Alice will be happy about you two coming over!"

She went to go pack a bag for her and the baby, and went downstairs. I went to go get my car, and to call Carlisle. I pulled up and Charlie was standing in the door way as Bella got into my car. We pulled out of her driveway and into mine.

Alice came out and gave Bella a huge hug and said " Don't worry Bella, you and your dad are going to make up, he just needs some time! And during that time, I have a surprise for you!" and then she lead her into the house.

I decided Bella and Alice could go have girl time for a while, so I got Nikkolette out of her seat, and got her diaper bag. I took her in and told her " Your going to be here a lot!" And then I laughed, and took her to the living room where Emmett was playing video games, once he saw I had the baby he paused the game and motioned to hold the baby.

" Hey Nicki, when your old enough uncle Emmett will teach you how to play video games, and football!" he told her smiling.

" Emmett you are not going to be brainwashing my daughter!" Bella said coming down the stairs.

Bella came down and told me about the room Alice, Esme, and Rose got together for Nikkolette. She loved it, and wanted to take the baby up to feed her, and set her in her room for the first time. We did all those things until Bella began to cry, the reason I didn't know.

" Edward, your family can give my daughter better than I can!" she said crying into my chest.

I rubbed her back, and shhhed her and told her " Bella, you are a wonderful mother no matter what you give her, my family is just excited and that's why she has this here, and because I want you guys to be here a lot!"

She smiled and said " I do love that your family wants to help, and believe me we will be over a lot!"

Bella was at our house two more days, then she left. I had to leave her one day because it was the last day of school until break, thank god it was a half day. The baby was 2 weeks old yesterday, and she was doing very well! Bella was a very good mom to her, and I believed she needed a break; I had let her get up with her in the middle of the night, but some night she let me take her.

Tonight Alice predicted a storm so we would be going to play baseball, a good time for Bella to get a break. Alice talked to Charlie about watching Nikkolette while we all went to play baseball. Of course he agreed and after we got out of school, Bella would be coming with us!

School went by too slow, then I was over to Bella's. She was all ready, and was holding Nikkolette.

" Oh Edward, I can't leave her!" She said as I got inside.

I laughed and said " Bella, she will be fine your dad can take care of her, and if he needs anything he will call!"

" Okay I guess," she said, then picking up Nikkolette " Oh baby, mommy is going to miss you, I love you! Be good for grandpa!" and planted a kiss on her little head.

I gave her a kiss on her forehead, and then we went out to my car, and I saw Bella start to cry! She had been very emotional lately, and I could understand why she was crying now. " Edward this is the first time I have ever left her, I hate it!" she told me, laughing.

I gave her a hug and said " Love, its okay! She will be fine! We will call in an hour!"

She stopped and wiped her tears, and then put on her baseball cap we all wore. We got to the field, and we all got ready, Bella wasn't going to play but she was going to enjoy watching us.

We played for about a half an hour before Alice saw them coming, nomads. I wanted to get Bella out of there, but it was too late. There were three of them, two males and one female. The female was a red head, one of the males was blonde, and the other was colored.

" Hello, I'm Laureaunt, this is Victoria, and this is James!" The colored one said motioning to them.

" I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme, and our children Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella!" Carlisle said pointing to each of us.

" Wow big family, I hope we didn't intrude!" Lauranunt said

Carlisle of course was kind " No, two of us were just leaving!"

The Victoria girl spoke and said " Maybe we could just play, I've got a wicked curve ball!"

Just as they were laughing Edward tried to sneak me away, the wind blew in the wrong direction and James caught my scent.

" I see you've brought a snack!" He said as all the Cullens surround me.

They all walked off seeing that they were no longer welcome. It seemed like in that moment everything went very fast. Edward, Emmett, and Alice got into the jeep and we went through the woods. All I could make-out from what they were saying was I needed to go away from Forks, and James was chasing after me.

" Edward, I can't just leave, I have a daughter and my dad!" I told him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and said " Bella, I know but it is not safe for you to be here, we need a plan!"

I thought of something to get me out of forks " I will tell my dad I hate it here and I need to leave to my moms, and I will take Nikkolette and we can figure the rest out at your house!"

Alice spoke for the first time " Edward it's a good idea. It's the only way she will be able to get out of here!"

Edward agreed to my idea, and told me I had 10 minutes to get things together and tell Charlie. Thank god Emmett had a car seat in his jeep I don't have time to grab a seat. I took a deep breath before opening the door to my house and started on my act. " Dad, I cant stay here I hate it here, I need to leave!" I yelled acting stressed.

He looked at me like he was going to cry " Bells, everything was going so good, what happened?"

I had to lie " I hate it here, I cant do the same thing everyday, I cant be in love, I just had a baby, I just need to leave!"

" Well Bella, if that what you want, I will take you to the airport as soon as you get the tickets." He said.

" No, I will just drive I need to think I will call you if I need anything, and if I get tired I will just pull over and go to a hotel!" I told him going to my room to pack. I packed almost all of Nikkolette's outfits and I just shoved a bunch of my things in a bag.

I walked down the stairs and went out the door to my car. Before buckling her in I looked back to see my father standing in the door way with a pained look on his face. I took in al the memories I could from that house, remembering all the nights Edward and I shared there, and bringing my baby there. I took a metal shot of the house, not knowing if I would ever return.

**:D did you like? Next chapter you know what happens :o! Well please let me know what should happen either Bella leave Nikkolette with Rosalie and Esme or she bring her to the hotel with Alice and Jasper, and when she goes to James she leaves Nicki with Alice? Also please let me know what you think should happen in my sequel to this story, either Edward leaves like in New Moon or something else epic happens. And in my eclipse version Seth imprint on Nicki? Btw I love Seth I think he is so cute XD REVIEW and let me know your opinions!**


	11. Chapter 11: Dangers part 1

**What if? **

**Dangers Part 1**

**So I just love this story and I am going to update twice today because I have nothing better to do with my time! And yes there will be a Nessie, How I planned on doing this series what doing like the books except Bella having a baby before Nessie, and yes she will be here in Breaking dawn; What if! I just need titles for all of them, this will probably be done in like a week or even a few days. I will do a epilogue and a preview of my new moon one! I decided Edward will not leave because he just loves them too much: But some events will take place! Then after I will do a eclipse one, and yes that will be with Victoria, and then Breaking dawn! :D Okay review and leave ideas! Please look at my other story **_**What can happen in six years?**_

**Bella's pov**

I hated this, I knew it was keeping Charlie safe but it was hurting him! I just had his only granddaughter, and now I was taking her away. Eventually we would return when all this was done and over with, but I don't know when that will be. We were driving to the Cullen Home, trying to figure out something we could do.

When we got inside someone we did not expect was there; Lauranunt. Edward growled at him and stood protectively in front of Nikkolette and I. Carlisle stopped him, he only wanted to warn us about James. " He is lethal, the best tracker I have come across in all my 400 years, he wont stop until he gets what he wants. I wish you all the best!" and then we thanked him and he left.

We all went to the garage deciding Nikkolette and I needed to leave.

" I will take them to Arizona, you guys distract them!" Edward said getting us into Carlisle's car.

" No Edward!" Alice said " He will suspect that, let me and Jasper take them, he wont think we will be in Arizona, and we can keep them safe. I promise!"

Edward sighed and said " Alice if there is one scratch on either one of their heads, so lord help you!"

" I will make sure they both are safe, you just try and find him!" Alice said getting all our things into the car. " Bella, go trade clothes with Rosalie, it will mix your scent!"

Rosalie and I went into her room to trade clothes. When we were in there I began to worry

" Rosalie, if anyone in this family gets hurt I wont be able to live with myself, this is all my fault, I just always have to put everyone in danger! And, Nikkolette she is so small!" And Charlie, he has done so much!" I ranted to her.

She came and gave me a hug and said " Okay Bella, chill. There is one vampire and 7 of us, we can defeat him. And Charlie, he will forgive you Bella. I know Nikkolette is a baby, she wont remember any of this! Everything will be okay! By the way, none of this is your fault!

I hugged her and told her I would miss her and to be safe! It was a sad good-bye since we have gotten so close. We went back to meet everyone and I got into the car with my daughter, everyone but Edward had said their good-byes.

" Bella, you and Nikkolette are my life now. If anything happens to either one of you, I cant live, so be safe! I will call you everyday that we are apart, I love you so much!" he said, as we kissed for what seemed like forever, who knows how long it would be until we kissed again? After me he went over to Nikkolette and kissed her forehead, " Be good for mommy and Aunt Alice. I love you and mommy so so much!"

As we sped off onto the road, I waved to Edward, I felt a tear slide down my face! I fed Nikkolette, and she fell asleep. Since there was nothing else left to do, I decided to sleep.

Dream

It was me and Edward, we were laying down on grass, it was a meadow. We were happy together, just staring into each others eyes. We were about to kiss when James came out, and took me. I screamed and Edward tried to save me but before he could James bit me! Dream end

I woke up with balls of sweat on my forehead, and I was in an unfamiliar place. It was dark and I didn't see my daughter. I found the door and opened it**, **the room I entered was dark but not as dark as the room I was in. It looked like we were in a hotel, over by the kitchen Alice was holding Nikkolette.

I walked over to them and asked if Edward called, he didn't! He didn't want to talk because if James was near and heard us talking he could find us. I longed to hear his voice, to be held in his arms, to lock our lips. I wish this was all a dream, and I would wake up and Edward and I would be in his room with Nikkolette.

" Did you sleep well?" Alice asked me as she burped Nikkolette.

I sighed " I guess if you don't count the nightmare I had, I dreamed that we were all happy then James bit me, Edward, he tried to save me!" I told her.

She set the baby down and said " Bella, really? We are all going to protect you and the baby. Nothing will happen!"

I trusted her, I guess. I picked up my baby girl and played with her until my phone rang; It was Edward. I handed Nikkolette to Alice and went to the other room.

" Bella, we lost the tracker, we are coming to get you and Nikkolette. We are going to go somewhere, we wont stop until you are both safe!" he told.

" Okay, be safe. I love you so much, and so does Nikkolette!" I said.

" I love you both so much, tell Alice to meet us at the airport tomorrow morning around 10, and give Nikkolette a kiss for me!"

Before I could answer, he had to go. I went and told Alice, but of course she already knew. " Go pack, I got Nicki!" she told me, I rolled my eyes as she called her Nicki. While I was packing I got another call, it was my house. Mom was back in Arizona?

" Hello? Mom, why are you home?" I asked her.

She didn't answer my question instead I heard " Bella, Bella? Are you okay? Bella!"

" Mom, I'm fine. I need to think, Nikkolette is fine!"

" So, Bella. I really like your house!" I heard. It was James. " Now listen, do not tell anyone of your vampires, I have your mother, and if you don't listen, she will die." His voice sent chills down my spine. " Tomorrow when you are at the airport sneak away and come to your old ballet school, and once you do that your mother will not be harmed, and if you tell any of your vamps, your daughter will pay."

" Okay, I promise I wont say a thing, I will be there tomorrow."

"Good girl! I promise I wont hurt her, just do what I said." and then I heard the beep.

I went out to Alice and Jasper with a poker face just saying it was my mom, she was in Florida! Of course they bought it! I knew when I went tomorrow I was going to die, but it was for someone I loved. I decided I would spend as much time possible with my daughter, I loved her so much! Alice went to go get me something to eat, and Jasper went with her. Now would be the time to write a letter, to Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Nikkolette.

**My beloved Edward, **

**I am so sorry, but I have to do this. I love you so much, and don't ever think that I didn't. You have been with me through everything, I don't think I would've survived in Forks without you. You are my angel, and I thank you so much! Don't blame Alice! I leave Nikkolette in the care of you, you are her daddy and she loves you! Don't forget me, I love you!**

**Bella.**

**Dear Rosalie,**

**You have helped me through it all. On the first day of school you were one of the only people who didn't judge me. You invited me to sit with you and that's how I met the love of my life. Thank you so much, I am leaving Nikkolette with Edward but please be apart of her life, as well as Emmett, and everyone else. Love her unconditionally and remind her I love her! **

**Bella**

**Alice, **

**Thank you. You have been one of my best friends, even through all the shopping and Bella Barbie I love you! Spoil my daughter, give her everything she wants and needs. She will be living with you guys, but let Charlie see her. Explain to him that Edward and I had a special bond; That's why he is her guardian and her father. I love you, take care! P.s Don't blame yourself.**

**Bella. **

**My beloved Nikkolette, **

**Mommy loved you from the moment I found out I was pregnant! You are so beautiful and don't ever think different. Please be kind to your family, they love you. Daddy loves you so much, and your aunts and uncles and grandparents will love you! Ryan is your biological father, but Edward is your daddy and he will be your guardian! I wish I could see you grow up, you will be an amazing person, a beautiful young lady! Don't ever forget this, you and daddy are my world and I love you both more than anything in whole wide world! **

**Love mommy!**

I had tears in my eyes, I wiped them away knowing Alice and Jasper would be back soon. I put the letters in Nikkolette's diaper bag, they would find them in there. In a matter of hours my life would be done, to tell you the truth I was terrified.

That night I had the best dream ever, my last dream ever. Edward, and I were in a bed together cuddling.

" I love you Mrs. Cullen!" he said kissing my cheek.

I giggled " As I love you !" I said. I noticed I was different, beautiful, pale, a vampire.

Suddenly two little girls one about 4 and the other 3 came in. I recognized one as Nikkolette, and the other little girl had been the one I'd seen in my other dreams; Renesmee!

" Mommy, daddy, can we come in with you and daddy?" Nikkolette said.

We let them come in, and they sat on the bed with us. I held the Renesmee girl as Edward held Nikkolette.

" We have the most amazing daughters in the world!" I said to Edward, he agreed giving each of us a kiss.

I woke up, it was the day. Nikkolette was with Alice, but I wanted her. I went out and Alice was changing her saying " Are you going to see daddy today?" and she smiled. Once she was done changing her she handed her to me. " Get ready we have to leave in an hour!"

After I was done getting ready I grabbed Nikkolette, and we were on our way to the airport, the minutes were coming closer to my death. I became more and more nervous, I needed a plan. I decided that I would say I need to use the bathroom and then I would run! My daughter would be in good hands, I could do this.

We got to the waiting area, it was another 10 minutes and Edward would be here. Now was the time, I gave Nikkolette a big kiss and a hug and said quietly " Mommy loves you so much baby!"

" Hey Alice, can you hold her I have to use the bathroom. I will be back before Edward gets here!" I asked her handing her the baby and her bag. She smiled and said " Of course."

I smiled at them one last time before marching off to the bathroom, once they couldn't see me the tears began to flow. I got into the bathroom, and thankfully there was a door on the other side which led to another part of the airport. After I was out I ran, and I didn't care who stared at me.

Once I was out, I got into a cab telling him the address of the ballet studio and gave him $100 I wouldn't need it. About 45 minutes later, we arrived. I got out and took a deep breath. I looked around to make sure nobody saw me go in, and then I went in. Once I was in I said " I love you Nikkolette and Edward."

**OHH! I promise another chapter tomorrow, we are closer to the end. Don't be sad, it just means that there will be a sequel :D leave me something nice, like what you think I should do and a review! Love you all and thank you so much!**


	12. Chapter 12: Dangers part 2

What if?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I have been busy! I am writing a real book, and I am working on a new story for here :D I am so excited because I am going to see Maroon 5 and Train XD Reviews, and read my other story!**

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I was in the studio I heard the same frantic calls of my mother, they were coming from the closet. I ran to them, but about half-way there my mom said " Oh Bella baby, don't scare mommy like that! You can't run away when we are at the beach!" I still went over to the closet and inside the closet was a tv, playing a video. The video was when I was eight and we went to the beach, and I ran to the edge of the dock.

Behind me I heard the evil laugh of James. I felt the fear creep into me, but I couldn't be scared. If I hadn't gotten pregnant I would not have gone to Forks, if I didn't go to Forks I wouldn't of met Edward, and if I didn't meet Edward I wouldn't be facing death. I couldn't let myself regret it though, Edward and Nikkolette were the best things that happened to me. I took a deep breath before stepping towards James.

" Ahh, Bella. Nice to see you, it's really too bad your stupid vampire didn't turn you." he said circling around me.

" Don't call him stupid." I said through my teeth.

He laughed and said " Whatever you say," he laughed again before taking me and throwing me against a pole.

I hit my head just right, as it started to bleed. He came over to me with a video camera recording the pain, I assume. He smiled at me, but it wasn't the smile Edward or Rosalie gave me, instead it was evil. He sat down on my left leg, I heard it snap. I could smell the blood and it made my head woozy. I screamed holding my leg as he laughed. This was the worst pain I had ever felt, even worse than labor. I would go through that one hundred times, this was hell.

" Tell him to avenge me!" James said.

" NO!" I managed to say through my screams.

Before I knew it, James was flying through the air, with another vampire. Once the two vampires were at the ground, the one who got James looked at me. It was Edward. His eyes held a pained look as he stared at me, I was probably a bloody mess. James jumped on him pushing him to the mirrors. Edward through him across the room, and came to my rescue. He picked me up and said " I am so sorry Bella." and we began to get out of there, until James grabbed Edward and sent me flying. I hit the floor, which hurt a lot with my leg.

James came up to me and grabbed my wrist. He smiled at me before biting it, after only a few seconds Edward through him up against the wall. The pain was unbearable, it was a burning that began in my wrist but eventually spread. I tried not to scream for the sake of Edward. I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself, but it didn't stop the pain or calm me down.

Edward was about to finish James off until Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper came. Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder and said " Son, let your brothers deal with him. You and Alice need to help me take care of Bella!"

They came over to me and started talking about what was wrong with me. I wasn't even focused on what they were saying, I watched as Em, and Jasper started the fire. Carlisle told Alice to go help them. I watched her run and tear off his head, throwing it into the fire. I watched them throw him into the fire.

" Bella! I am so sorry love, please be okay!" I heard Edward said holding my hand.

" Edward the venom is spreading. She is going to become one of us!" Carlisle said.

" I have seen it, she will be a vampire!" Alice said.

" No I cant let that happen." Edward said, he eyed Carlisle looking for a solution.

" Well son." Carlisle said " You'll have to suck the venom out. Decided quick or it will be too late."

" I cant, what if I cant stop" Edward said with worry in his eyes.

" Son, I trust you!"

" Edward, the change is beginning, you have to do it now!" Alice said.

I felt Edwards hands go on to my wrist. Before he bit into my arm he said to me " I love you soo much!" and then he sunk his teeth into me. He kept sucking, even when Carlisle said " Son. it's all gone. Stop, your killing her! Edward!"

Death was easy, much easier than life. Of course I would prefer to be alive with Edward, and my baby. At least I know my daughter will be safe, and loved. I saw Edward and I with our daughter, in a meadow. It was snowing and Nikkolette was about 4 playing with Renesmee. I smiled as Edward and I kissed.

I heard a noise, a beeping. Heaven cant be this annoying or hell. I felt my eyes open, and I saw a white room. I looked down to my arms where wires stuck out, then I looked to my leg which had a huge cast on it. I hated needles so my first priority was taking those out and figuring out where the hell I was. As I tried to pull them out cold hands stopped me.

I looked up and saw the wonderful face of Edward. " Edward, your dead? Where is our daughter?" I asked him panicked.

He laughed and said " Bella no I am not dead, and either are you. Nikkolette is with your mother! She is okay, while you aren't." I sighed with relief " What happened?" I asked him.

" Well, I got your letter and my heart broke. Alice saw you at the Ballet studio, and I didn't know if we would make it. Thank god we did, but you weren't good when I came. Your leg was broken, and your head was split open in the back. You had already lost a lot of blood, but when I dropped you that didn't help. Then James, he, he bit you. I had to get the venom out. I almost didn't stop, but I did because I love you!" He said with a frown on his face the whole time.

I looked at him and said " Oh Edward, thank you and I'm sorry. I thought he had my mother, but he didn't! He tricked me! What did you tell my mom, and I love you to!"

" Your mother thinks you went to a hotel and Carlisle and I went to get you and we had Nikkolette at the time of course, you went to get your things to come home and fell down the stairs through a window. Alice had fun creating that scene though.." he said.

I laughed a little, but it hurt. Edward and I talked for a few more minutes until my mom walked in with Nikkolette.

" Oh, Bella sweetie! Don't ever do that again!" my mom said to be, hugging me very carefully.

" Im sorry mom!" I said to her " Can I hold my baby? I missed her so much!"

She handed me Nikkolette and then we talked, but one thing my mom said bothered me.

" Since Phil got singed in Florida we bought a house! It has three bed-rooms and two bathrooms. Nikkolette can have her own bedroom and its so beautiful!" she said.

" Mom, I don't want to leave Forks. I have to finish school, and all my friends!" I told her.

I noticed she looked sad, but she said " If that's what you want sweetie. I love you and you and that beautiful grand-daughter can come home anytime you want!"

I got to hold my baby and talk to everyone for a little while more before the nurse gave me some medicine to make me sleep, and for the pain to go away. I was in the hospital for 6 more days before I could go home.

It felt so nice to be in my room, my own house. I ended up coming home with a broken leg, and every part of me sore, but I was alive. I could spend forever with Edward my daughter and the Cullens.

**NO THIS IS NOT THE END! I have two more chapters, and there will be a sequel and a bunch more! Reviews would be nice, PLEASE look at my other story and review that because I would really like that! You are amazing REVIEW :D**


	13. Chapter 13 meadow, prom, end

**What if? **

**So this is the last chapter ****L I might actually cry, I cant believe its done! I have one more chapter after this, its an epilogue but still! I will make this as fluffy as possible :D**

**Edward's POV**

It has been a week since we have been back to Forks. Bella is doing better, we are on break for three more days but Bella isn't coming back. She still has two more weeks of being on maternity leave. Today I decided to take Bella and Nikkolette to the meadow, Alice was going to help me. Of course I had to carry Bella, and Alice would be taking Nikkolette.

I pulled up to Bella's house, she was already outside with the baby . I went to take the baby from her, but she refused. She wanted to get use to carrying the baby with her cast. Once she got to the baby seat Alice took her and put her in, Alice sat in the back with the baby. Bella sat in the front with me, we held hands while we drove to the spot.

We couldn't run at vampire pace because the baby is only four weeks old. Alice and I of course couldn't walk at human pace, so we were right in the middle. It would take about a half an hour to get there but it would be worth it. I put Bella on my back, and Alice had Nikkolette in her seat, and we began.

After a half an hour, we reached the meadow. It was breath taking, there were flowers everywhere and trees surrounding it! I put Bella down; still holding her arm, she was just staring at the meadow. Alice handed me Nikkolette, winked at me, and left. For a few minutes Bella didn't speak.

" Love, do you like it? We can leave if you want?" I asked her.

She turned around and kissed me " Edward, its beautiful!

We sat down with the baby, and Bella ate as I fed Nicki. We talked for who knows how long, she fell asleep in my arms. I took care of Nikkolette while Bella slept. She definitely deserved sleep, she needed it. She was so strong, and an amazing mother. I know she is only 17 but she is probably better than a mother who is married and 35. She loved Nikkolette with all she had, and would do anything for her.

I thought about asking Bella for her hand in marriage, I know we were soul mates so there was no reason why not. I decided against it, well at least until we start our senior year. After we got married we would go on our honeymoon, and we would come home and live together with our family. I don't want her to become a vampire, she has asked about it a few times. I know if we were to spend forever together, she would have to become a vampire.

As I was deep in thought Bella began to sleep talk. " Renesmee, be nice to your sister!" she said. Renesmee? Sister? I listened to her for a few more minutes she said " I love you Edward!" and " Our daughters are beautiful!" Should I ask her about her dream when she woke? I want to know who Renesmee is, it's a beautiful name though.

She woke and stretched not once taking her eyes off me and Nikkolette. She grabbed her from my arms, and said

" Hi baby!" and gave her a kiss on her nose.

" So Bella, you were talking in your sleep…?" I said smiling.

Her cheeks went red and she said " Oh my lanta, what did I say?"

I chuckled and told her about what she was saying. She bit her lip and said " Don't be mad!" I agreed " I keep having these dreams about you and me, and were… married, and I am a.. vampire. Nikkolette is about four, but there is this other little girl named Renesmee and she is our daughter too! She is beautiful, she has bronze curly hair and my brown eyes!"

I kissed her and said " Bella why would I be mad? That's a good dream, I guess. I would like to get married one day, and I want you to be my bride!"

We laughed for a little while more until I noticed the time, Alice would be here any second. As if right on cue Alice was there, and of course she had to take a picture! She picked up the baby, and we were out!

Bella's POV* Bella is back at school and Nikkolette is a month a few days old!*

I have no what Alice is doing. She is doing my hair, and make-up for no reason, she has hers all ready and done, as does Rosalie. I hadn't seen Edward, he was somewhere with Emmett and Jasper. I guess Nikkolette was with Esme, she was staying the night here.

Finally after who knows how long, Alice told me I was done. She handed me a blue, long dress. Once I got it on I really liked it, it was simple but it had a slit up the leg, and some jewels towards the top( .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD58667). I ran out to Alice, and asked her

" Alice, why am I wearing this?"

She laughed handing me heels " Bella, tonight's prom, and lover boy wants to take you we are all going!"

I sighed and went to sit, and Alice came out with a beautiful short silver and gold sequin dress. It had a sweetheart neck-line, and it looked phenomenal(.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD58667)! She smiled at me and came over to take a picture with me, we laughed and then Rosalie came in her. She looked so pretty, she would make a model melt.

Her dress was long and red, with an open back. It had a slit running up it, and jewels on the front. I suddenly didn't feel pretty like I had before. Suddenly I went into complete break down mode, and the tears started flowing.

" Bella what's wrong?" Alice said.

I barley got the words out " You guys are so skinny, and pretty. I'm fat and I have stretch marks and I'm not pretty!"

" Oh Bella! You had a baby for god's sake! You look amazing for having a baby a month ago! Don't even say your not pretty, all the girls in school are jealous of you! All the guys in our school think your beautiful, and their thoughts piss Edward off, really bad!" Rosalie said hugging me.

I composed myself and said " Well, I guess that's makes me feel better, but I still have ugly stretch marks!"

They sighed and Alice took more pictures. Finally she was done, and we went down stairs. I only managed to fall once, but Alice caught me. The boys were sitting on the couch in their tuxes, and dayum Edward was looking sexy. When they saw us their eyes widened, and they each came to hug us.

" Bella, you look beautiful!" he said kissing me.

We kissed for a while until of course Emmett said " Whoa, giving Nikkolette a little sister?"

I smacked him as hard as I could, but he just laughed.

Esme came in with Nikkolette, and handed her to me.

" Doesn't mommy look pretty?" Esme said.

" Thank you so much Esme! I will get her probably ten-thirty?" I said to her.

The rest of the Cullens' laughed. Alice said " Bella, Esme is having her over-night. After the prom we are gonna go out!"

I bit my lip and agreed to it.

We got more pictures of us all, including Nikkolette. My favorite picture was all of us, and Edward and I were kissing Nikkolette's cheeks! I hesitantly said goodbye to her, and we went to get into the limo Alice had to rent! We showed up, and everyone's eyes were on us. I grabbed Edward's hand, as we went to say hi to our friends.

For the first time in a while, I danced and didn't care. I had an amazing time with my family, and Edward. We slowed danced and just danced, it was a lot of fun. At 11 the prom ended and Alice wouldn't tell me where we were going.

I slept until we pulled up to a go-kart and skating place! I laughed and got out! We paid and got into our different clothes and went and had an amazing night. We got home at 5;30 and I swear Alice slipped some alcohol into my drinks.

We went into Edward's house, and we went to his room. Thank god nobody in his house slept, besides Nikkolette and me, because they would all be woken up. I kept laughing and couldn't stop, finally I found out Alice did give me alcohol when she came in and said " Hey, Bella have you ever been drunk before?" I giggled and told her no, she laughed and winked at Edward.

Edward tried to get me to sleep, and eventually at 7, I did. I woke up in the morning with a killer hangover, and it didn't help Nikkolette was crying. I got up and stumbled and fell. I laughed as Edward came and picked me up, he smiled at me.

" Bella your quite funny when you get drunk!" he said carrying me down his stairs.

I laughed and said " Oh god, what did I do?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead " Well, you wouldn't stop laughing, and you began to strip in the car on the way home…" He said.

I put my hand to my face and I began to blush " Oh my god, remind me never to get drunk again!" I said.

Esme brought down the baby and handed her to me. I smiled at Esme, assuming she heard about last night.

" Edward you should go hunting, everyone else went. Bella will be fine here," Esme said preparing a bottle for Nikkolette.

He sighed and kissed me. " I will be back soon love, I love you! I hope you had a good time last night!" he said.

" I had an amazing time, even if I cant remember it fully? Don't rush, hunt as much as you need! I love you to!" I said kissing him back.

Before he left, he gave Nikkolette a kiss, thanked Esme and left.

" He really loves you and Nikkolette, a lot!" Esme said.

I smiled and said " I know, and we both love him a lot."

" So what would you like for breakfast dear?" She asked

" Esme I can make myself breakfast, and I can take care of her, you had her all night." I said.

She laughed " Bella, I don't mind. I love taking care of her, and I love taking care of you. You need someone to do that, your mother is in Florida. I know your 17, but you'll always need a mother." She said. " Thank you so much Esme, and I love you guys so much. You have all helped me so much! You have became my family in these few months." I said getting up to hug her.

She made me breakfast then I went to get dressed. I got my dress, and my phone and went down-stairs. I had a text, it was from Ryan.

_Bella, I know our daughter is born. You haven't contacted me, I cant do this. We are going to court. Bye, _

I dropped my phone and began to cry! I forgot to call him, I only have been in the hospital, and taking care of a baby. I went into Edward's room and cried. After about an hour, I felt Edward's cold hands on my back.

" Bella, what's the matter?" He said with concern

I couldn't speak so I showed him the text, he growled. " He wasn't even there for her while you were pregnant. He has no right to see Nikkolette, I am more her father than he is! He wont get any rights to her!"

I cried in Edward's arms, and Esme brought Nikkolette to me. I held onto my baby and cried. I am only 17, I have a daughter, and I am going to court for my daughter. This is not how I pictured my life to be.

**It's the end ****L I will put up the new story the sequel very soon! I cant believe its over, wow! Thank you everyone who read this, and stayed with me all this time! I need ideas for the next story and a title, so give me ideas and review! Love you all!**


	14. Authors note: I'mm backkkk!

** Hello, my wonderful probably pissed off fans. It's me 0118 back after a long absence. I've recently taken up writing classes and have decided to once again visit my stories. I hope you all can head over to my rewritten version of this story. I've changed a few things and the writing is much better, considering I'm unemployed for the summer I'll be able to update quickly and give you longer chapters. Very excited to work with you all again and hope you'll stick with this series. Any questions please feel free to message me or comment :) **

** All my love, 0118.**


End file.
